24fandomcom-20200223-history
2006 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''24 universe, see 2006.'' 2006 January ; : Season 5 premieres on Fox with two episodes, "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" and "Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am." ; : Two more episodes, "Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am" and "Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am,"" air. ; : "Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 5: 12:00pm-1:00pm" airs. ; : 24 Declassified: Trojan Horse is published by Harper Entertainment. February ; : "Day 5: 1:00pm-2:00pm" airs. ; : 24: The Mobile Game is released by I-Play. ; : "Day 5: 2:00pm-3:00pm" airs. : Andreas Katsulas dies. ; : "Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm" airs. ; : 24: The Game is released for the PlayStation 2. : 24: Original Game Score is also released. March ; : "24: Behind the Scenes: The Editing Process is released on DVD by the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. ; : "Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm" and "Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm" air back-to-back. ; : "Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 5: 8:00pm-9:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm" airs. April ; : "Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm" airs. ; : "Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am" airs. ; : Issue #1 (May/June 2006) of 24: The Official Magazine is published by Titan Magazines. ; : "Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am" airs. An episode of 24 Inside is posted afterwards. ; : "Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am" airs. An episode of 24 Inside is posted afterwards. May ; : "Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am" airs. An episode of 24 Inside is posted afterwards. ; : "Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am" airs. An episode of 24 Inside is posted afterwards. ; : "Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am" airs. An episode of 24 Inside is posted afterwards. ; : The two-hour season finale, "Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am" and "Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am,"" airs. An episode of 24 Inside is posted afterwards. ; Unknown : An episode of 24 Inside is posted online. June ; : Issue #2 (July/August 2006) of 24: The Official Magazine is published. July ; : 2007 Wall Calendar is released by Aquarius Images. August ; : "24: DVD Board Game" is released by Pressman Games. ; : Issue #3 (September/October 2006) of 24: The Official Magazine is published. ; : 24: The Official Companion: Seasons 1 & 2 is published by Titan Books. October ; : 24: Jack Bauer's Having a Bad Day is published by Life Journey. ; : Issue #4 (November/December 2006) of 24: The Official Magazine is published. ; : 24: Behind the Scenes is published by Insight Editions. ; Unknown : The "24: Countdown Game" game is released by Briar Patch. November ; : The "24: Season Five DVD Collection" is released on DVD in the United Kingdom. ; : 24: Seasons 4 and 5 Soundtrack is released. ; : 24: Nightfall issue #1 is published by IDW Publishing. ; Unknown : Trading cards from Season 4 are released. December ; : "24: Season 5" is released on DVD in Canada and the United States from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. : Agent Down is released by I-Play. ; : The "24: Complete Season Five Collection is released on DVD in Region 4. ; : Issue #5 (January/February 2007) of 24: The Official Magazine is published. ; : 24: Nightfall issue #2 is published. ; : 24 Declassified: Cat's Claw is published.